


The Druids of Narnia

by EarthBoundRaven



Category: Narnia - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Narnia, fansequal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthBoundRaven/pseuds/EarthBoundRaven
Summary: The Druids--a tribe of half-dryad, half humans living on the border of Archenland and Narnia--Are horrified when they see the destruction of their homeland in "The Last Battle".  Led by their High Priestess, Birch, they come forward with a proposition for Aslan, and a new series of adventures begins.





	The Druids of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been frustrated by the ending of the Narnia series.  
>  While some might have found it conclusive, I prefer open-ended endings that leave room for fanfiction, and since there is none, I'm making my own. I hated how no one protested the destruction of Narnia. It was unrealistic, and I think Aslan would have listened, or at least considered it. And whatever happened with Susan?  
>  Maybe the story "stopped telling itself" to Lewis, but it hasn't stopped for me. So, here is what I feel would have been a better ending...and a new beginning.  
>  There will be more of course, so keep updated if you like it!

"Please, Aslan."

All was silent. The dying world behind the half-dryad and the Door was filled only with the sounds of wind and the swaying of now dry trees. The world on the other side of the Door was like a dream; luscious, mysterious, inviting.   
But it was not Home.   
Birch had lived in Narnia all of her life. She was the High Priestess of a small tribe of Druids; people with controversial beliefs. It was said that they did not worship Aslan, but all of life. Now she and fifteen members of her tribe were the last to stand in Narnia as it died. But they wouldn't let it go.  
The Lion gazed at the small company with large, golden eyes. They were full of sadness, but also...was that respect?   
"Aslan," said Birch again, "my people and I will remain in this world and perish with it if you do not help us."  
There was a moment of silence before the Lion spoke, and when he did, his voice was deep and kind.   
"I have not seen this great love in all of the worlds I have made," he said, stepping forward. His great paws made no sound. "And now I say this. Many may question your choices, my children. That you do not bend the knee to me is different, and frightening to some. But you cannot and will not be forced into service, and your love for this land has touched my heart."   
He turned his head to look behind him and called out softly, but in a commanding tone.   
"Jill, Eustace."  
The two humans came forward, confused. Nothing like this had ever happened before; Aslan changing his mind was unheard of. But they supposed their was a first time for everything. Jill was the first to speak.   
"Yes, Aslan?"  
"I give you now a choice. I will restore this land; no, I will make it what it once was and better; but Narnia has only ever been right when a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve has ruled it." Jill's eyes widened but she said nothing, and Eustace glanced at her, completely lost.   
"We will do as you say, Sir," she said.   
"No," answered Aslan. "You will do as you see fit. Will you stay here in this new land that I have made? Or will you rule these people and my new creatures with kindness and fairness?"  
Eustace spoke now, his voice solemn. "I will, Aslan."  
"And I," said Jill.  
"This world will not be perfect," said the Lion. "There will be pain; and I see many years ahead, a great evil returning to Narnia...but there will also be hope. And joy, beyond measure."  
"We are ready, Aslan," said Eustace, and Jill nodded.   
The Druids had wide eyes. Tears of gratitude streamed down their face as Aslan began his song anew. Grass spread out like a puddle from where they stood, the Sun rose again, and the silvery voices of the Stars could be heard once more. As the new wonders emerged out of the cold darkness and into the light, the Druids laughed; laughed, and cried and danced and sang for the love of it all.   
But far away, deep in the earth, a corpse was given new life. Her wounds closed and her heart began beating once more, a breath seen in the cold dark escaping from her lips.

Her thin, pale lips...


End file.
